Le club secret
by Elaysa
Summary: Les clubs sont monnaie courante à Poudlard, mais si un club secret causait des perturbations? Un club de fanfictions... personne n'est à l'abri d'une petite histoire ou deux. Nos héros auront bien des surprises! Quelques petites histoires croustillantes au menu. Petite parodie semi-sérieuse des fanfictions.
1. Chapter 1

Le Club Secret

Chapitre 1 : La découverte

Depuis des centaines d'années, les clubs à Poudlard étaient renommés pour leur flexibilité, leur ouverture d'esprit et pour l'engouement qu'ils provoquaient. Toutefois, un club secret restait en retrait, caché de tous les regards indiscrets. Dans un coin reculé du château, comme à tous les mercredi soir vers 19h se déroulait la réunion du club le plus secret des clubs de Poudlard.

Une quinzaine de jeunes filles allant de la première à la sixième année étaient assises à même le sol. La présidente se tenait debout devant l'assemblée, les autres buvant littéralement ses paroles.

-Mes chères sœurs, nous sommes réunies ce soir pour glorifier le beau, le merveilleux, l'étrange et pour inventer un monde regorgeant de possibilité infinie. Bienvenue dans le club des fans de fanfictions.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonna contre les parois des murs du vieux château et la présidente fit une révérence.

-Mes sœurs, faites aller vos plumes!

La présidente avança entre les membres du club, se laissant porter par le grattement frénétique des plumes sur le parchemin.

-Tout à fait glorieux, Annabelle! Bon travail Eleonore! Florence, je remplacerais cette phrase par…

La soirée se termina sur une note plutôt positive, tous les membres étant parfaitement satisfaite du travail effectué. Elles allèrent chacune se coucher dans leur salle commune respective.

Ce matin-là, aucun des membres du corps enseignant et encore moins les élèves ne se seraient doutés de ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards n'avaient pas de cours et après le petit déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent comme à leur habitude à la bibliothèque.

Leur calme fut de courte durée, puisqu'un cri vint déranger leur étude.

-Granger! C'est quoi ce bordel?

Hermione leva la tête du parchemin qu'elle rédigeait. Malefoy posa le bouquin devant elle sans ménagement renversant une bouteille d'encre au passage.

-Malefoy! Fais donc un peu attention! Dit la jeune fille en effectuant un mouvement du poignet habile avec sa baguette pour nettoyer le dégât.

Hermione prit le livre que Malefoy venait de lui lancer quelques secondes plus tôt et admira la reliure «Le merveilleux recueil de fanfictions, tome 362», rédigé par Petite lune, Tournesol exquis, Plume en sucre et Étoile bleutée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir, Granger! Dit Drago avec impatience.

Hermione obtempéra. Elle lut rapidement la première page, puis la deuxième et son visage perdit toute trace de couleur plus elle avançait dans sa lecture.

-Si c'est une blague Malefoy…

Drago lui prit le recueil des mains.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je m'amuserais à écrire ce genre de chose, je pensais que c'était toi qui les avais écrites.

Ron fut irrité de cet échange.

-Bon sang, de quoi vous parlez?

Hermione le regarda, sans dire un mot.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde la belette! Grogna Drago.

Ron sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort à Drago, lorsqu'Harry posa sa main sur son bras en signe d'apaisement. Il lança un regard à Hermione dont le visage était plus blême que jamais.

-Nous devrions aller discuter de tout cela ailleurs.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago, celui-ci ne semblait pas heureux de devoir passer du temps avec ses ennemis jurés.

-Malefoy, je crois que nous sommes dans le même bateau maintenant, allons éclaircir cette grotesque plaisanterie.

Les quatre élèves se tenaient présentement dans le couloir désert menant à la Salle sur demande. Harry faisait les cents pas devant le mur lorsqu'une porte surgit de celui-ci. Ils entrèrent un à un et la porte se referma derrière eux. Une grande table avec quatre chaises se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce.

Harry prit les devants et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises, Ron s'assit à côté de lui et Hermione prit place en face de ce dernier. Drago resta debout proche de la porte, hésitant.

-Nous n'allons pas te manger Malefoy… Tu ferais mieux de venir plus près. Dit Harry un sourire mesquin pendu aux lèvres.

Drago s'avança dignement et s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione. Il posa le recueil sur la table à la vue de tous. Hermione blêmit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Harry.

-Tu devrais l'ouvrir… Dit Hermione en déglutissant bruyamment.

Harry prit le livre et commença à feuilleter les pages lentement. Son expression passa de la surprise à la stupéfaction en passant par l'hilarité. Il déposa le livre et ne pu se retenir, il éclata d'un rire franc.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Potter! Dit Drago piqué au vif.

Harry ricana jusqu'à en manquer de souffle. Ron regarda les trois autres avec curiosité. Que se passait-il donc… Cette scène était plus qu'improbable. Il attrapa le livre à son tour et Hermione se leva rapidement de sa chaise.

-Ron, je ne crois pas que…

Il était trop tard, Ron avait déjà les yeux posés sur la première page. Il lut à haute voix pour être certain que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas.

« Hermione regarda malicieusement le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Il lui faisait un effet incomparable. Ses iris argentées qui lui transperçaient la peau lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure rendant le jeune homme fou. Elle était allongée en sous-vêtements sur le lit depuis quelques minutes déjà et il ne tint plus. Il s'avança vers ses lèvres, les capturant voracement. Hermione gémit sous la force du baiser. Il se retira brusquement et admira le spectacle. Elle avait les yeux fermés, les pommettes rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes et elle haletait délicieusement.

-Drago, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté?

-J'avais envie d'embrasser autre chose. Dit-il un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

La jeune fille rougit face au sous-entendu. Il entama une descente vers le fruit de son désir. Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou d'Hermione et il descendit plus au sud, traçant un chemin avec sa langue. Il lança un dernier regard à sa compagne et su à ses yeux embrumés de désir qu'elle était prête. Il retira sa culotte et la lança au sol. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur son intimité et il inspira lentement. C'était succulent. Il commença par effectuer de léger mouvement avec son pouce sur le bouton de chair qui surplombait l'entrée de son paradis tant espérer. Hermione gémit doucement.

-Oh Drago…

Le jeune homme inséra doucement un doigt dans la paroi déjà moite d'Hermione. Elle cambra son bassin l'invitant à s'introduire davantage. Il fit un léger mouvement de va-et-vient tout en continuant à jouer avec son bouton de plaisir. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent au rythme du bassin de la jeune fille et Hermione s'agrippa fermement aux draps, elle ferma les yeux.

-Drago, je…

-Viens pour moi… Susurra-t-il suavement.

Le plaisir s'insinua dans les pores de sa peau…une vague déferlante qui lui donna des frissons. Elle y était presque… quelques secondes de plus et elle explosa dans un feu d'artifice de sensation. Drago sourit, plus qu'heureux de son effet. Il retira doucement son doigt, descendit ses sous-vêtements et la pénétra sans attendre qu'Hermione puisse reprendre son souffle. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres. »

Ron laissa brutalement tomber le livre sur la table. Il se leva prestement et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-J'espère vraiment que c'est une plaisanterie. Dit-il durement.

Un nouvel éclat de rire vint déconcerter le groupe, Harry venait de repenser à tous les autres passages dont il avait eu le plaisir de lire. Il devait s'avouer que de voir ce couple si improbable dans de telles situations l'amusait beaucoup. Les trois autres se retournèrent vers lui et le dévisagèrent.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Potter.

-C'est juste que… vous deux ensembles, cela me parait plutôt grotesque. Dit Harry en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

-Grotesque, tu dis! C'est écœurant à en vomir. Répondit Ron.

-Croyez moi que je ne suis pas plus enchanté que vous. Toucher une sang-de-bourbe, juste d'y penser et j'ai envie de me bruler les mains. Dit Drago, dont un long frisson de dégoût lui parcouru l'échine.

Ron sortit sa baguette, prêt à sauter à la gorge de Drago puisqu'il venait d'insulter Hermione, mais celle-ci ne dit rien. Elle réfléchissait. La réplique d'Hermione coupa Ron dans son élan d'assassiner son camarade.

-Tome 362… pensez-vous qu'il y a 361 autres tomes comme celui-ci? Demanda Hermione avec une expression horrifiée. Et peut-être plus encore…

Drago prit le livre et observa attentivement la reliure.

-«Le merveilleux recueil de fanfictions, tome 362», rédigé par Petite lune, Tournesol exquis, Plume en sucre et Étoile bleutée. Tu crois que…

-Oui. Répondit Hermione. Je crois qu'il y a d'autres tomes comme celui-ci.

Harry répéta à son tour ce que Drago venait de dire.

-Petite lune, Tournesol exquis, Plume en sucre et Étoile bleutée… j'imagine que ce sont des noms d'auteurs, mais cela ne vous semble pas un peu enfantin comme nom de plume?

-Quel genre d'enfant pourrait écrire une horreur pareille… Dit Ron. Qu'allons nous faire avec ce livre? Je crois que nous devrions le bruler.

-Non… Dit lentement Hermione. Je crois qu'il faut établir une stratégie d'attaque.

-Qu'as-tu en tête, Granger? Demanda Drago qui avait été piqué de curiosité par la réplique d'Hermione.

-Tout d'abord, il va falloir établir des règles, Malefoy.

-Des règles…

-Oui, plus d'insultes entre nous, plus d'attaque sournoise, cette histoire ne fait pas de nous des amis mais je crois qu'il serait à notre avantage de collaborer.

Drago la dévisagea longuement, qu'avait-elle derrière la tête. Il scruta son visage, aucune trace de sa malice habituelle ne semblait scintiller dans ses yeux. Était-ce de la douceur qu'il venait de voir passer pendant un instant? Il cligna des yeux, ce recueil lui avait définitivement embrouillé l'esprit. Hermione Granger ne pourrait jamais avoir une expression de douceur en le regardant. Ses mains devinrent moites, il en essuya une rapidement sur le pan de sa cape et la tendit à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Un éclat de surprise passa dans son regard et elle tendit la sienne en retour.

-Alors je crois que nous devrions…

Hermione leur élabora son plan d'attaque et les autres furent abasourdi. Hermione Granger était réellement la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur génération. Après l'explication complète de leur stratégie et la répartition des tâches de chacun, Drago sortit de la Salle sur demande.

Toute cette histoire était très étrange. Pourquoi des gens voudraient-ils écrire des histoires de fiction les concernant? Bien sûr qu'il était le Prince de Serpentard et un coureur de ces dames… mais le jumelé avec Granger… Il réprima un nouveau frisson de dégoût et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour penser à leur stratégie et se préparer pour son cours de potion.

Le trio de Gryffondor était déjà positionné devant la porte de la salle de classe lorsque Drago arriva avec ses affaires de potions. Harry et Ron parlait Quidditch pendant qu'Hermione avait la tête dans un énorme bouquin poussiéreux. Il préféra les ignorer pour le moment, de toute façon les quatre collaboreraient bien assez tôt au plus grand déplaisir de Drago. Il avait une réputation à maintenir et fricoter sensuellement avec une Gryffondor dans un livre ne ferait rien pour l'aider.

Plusieurs autres élèves arrivèrent et le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte un peu plus brutalement qu'à son habitude. Il ne dit rien et son regard à lui seul dissuada tous les élèves de relever la tête.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez lire de la page 100 à la page 374 de votre recueil de Potion avancées. Puis, vous me rédigerez un rouleau de parchemin d'un mètre sur les propriétés et les effets des potions que vous aurez étudié. Vous avez 1h30 pour effectuer ce travail. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez… ouvrez vos livres!

Hermione tourna frénétiquement les pages de son livre, 1h30 pour rédiger un mètre de parchemin et pour lire 274 pages c'était de la folie, même pour elle. Se pourrait-il que le professeur Rogue eût lui aussi trouver un recueil et c'était ce qui avait perturbé son humeur… Le cours se passa relativement de façon calme, Rogue enleva un peu plus de points à Gryffondor qu'à l'ordinaire, puisque Neville avait renversé un peu d'encre sur son bureau ou que Seamus avait éternué trop fort, mais rien de bien dramatique. Les élèves allèrent porter sur le bureau du professeur Rogue le peu qu'ils avaient réussit à écrire, Drago déposa son mètre de parchemin et sortit précipitamment de la classe. Hermione déposa son mètre et demi et parchemin et commença à ramasser doucement ses choses alors que la voix du professeur Rogue résonna contre les parois des murs de la salle de classe.

-Monsieur Potter, vous resterez après le cours.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, Harry resta puis les deux autres sortirent de la classe. Le professeur Rogue se tenait derrière son bureau, un livre à la main. Une brique tomba dans l'estomac d'Harry lorsqu'il reconnut la reliure.

-Professeur…

-Lisez!

-«Le merveilleux recueil de fanfictions, tome 378», rédigé par Caramel sucré, Rose noire, Étourdissante mélodie et Patience fruitée.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et tourna la première page. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis il pouffa de rire. Sérieusement ces recueils étaient tous plus fou les uns que les autres.

-Lisez à voix haute, Potter!

-«Harry Potter avait son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il connaissait déjà le mot de passe, alors il monta l'escalier en colimaçon et cogna à la porte.

-Entre Harry.

Il entra et constata qu'il faisait bien noir dans le bureau ce soir-là. Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à la pénombre, il se fraya un chemin à tâtons jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-Professeur?

-Assied-toi Harry, je voulais te montrer quelque chose avant que nous commencions notre séance d'aujourd'hui.

Harry s'attendait à un nouvel élément pour combattre le Dark Lord. Un léger mouvement de baguette plus tard et une douce lumière tamisée éclaira la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Si je t'ai fait venir ici ce soir Harry, c'est pour que nous discutions une nouvelle fois d'une de mes nouvelles stratégies pour combattre Tom Jedusor.

Harry qui était assis sur le bord de sa chaise, trépignait d'impatience.

-Tout d'abord, je voulais te montrer mon nouvel achat…

Harry fronça un sourcil. Dumbledore monta lentement sa robe de sorcier et posa une jambe sur son bureau.

-Qu'en penses-tu Harry? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore en replaçant ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

-Professeur… je…

-Ne sois pas timide Harry, j'aimerais une opinion honnête.

Harry détailla rapidement le portrait. Le professeur Dumbledore venait de poser une jambe habillée d'un soyeux bas de nylon noir sur son bureau. Pieds nus, le professeur agita rapidement ses orteils dans un rythme imaginaire que lui seul pouvait entendre.

-J'ai aussi une nouvelle surprise pour toi, Harry. Si tu veux bien entrer!

Harry se tourna sur sa chaise, s'attendant au pire, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il n'était pas rendu au bout de ses surprises. Il se leva précipitamment, prit de panique. Lord Voldemort venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur ce dernier.

-N'avancez pas!

-Il n'y a pas de danger. Dit lentement Dumbledore. Tom vient aujourd'hui lui aussi pour te montrer son nouvel achat.

Harry cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, l'air abasourdi. Avait-il bien entendu? Voldemort avançait lentement vers Harry.

-Restez où vous êtes!

-Comme tu voudras, Harry, je veux juste que tu me donne ton opinion.

Il releva lentement le bas de sa robe de sorcier comme l'avait fait Dumbledore un peu plus tôt. Harry vit quelque chose qui l'horrifia jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Lord Voldemort lui aussi portait des bas de nylons et pas n'importe lesquels!

-J'ai ajouté une petite touche personnelle à mon achat. Qu'en penses-tu Harry?

Lord Voldemort avait des bas de nylons gris et les petites marques des ténèbres scintillaient par et d'autres.

-Qu'est-ce que… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Cria Harry.

-Tu n'aime pas nos achats, Harry? Demanda Dumbledore, l'air inquiet.

-Mais vous êtes fous, tous les deux!

Harry se rua vers la porte d'entrée du bureau et descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse. Dumbledore était inconscient! Lord Voldemort était à Poudlard et les deux comparaient leur achat de bas nylon… c'était n'importe quoi! Il devait avertir les autres… lorsque le Lord aurait terminé sa transe lunatique ce serait le carnage assuré! Il courut jusqu'à la première salle de classe vide, pour reprendre son souffle en toute sécurité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait… »

Harry releva la tête vers le professeur Rogue, celui-ci avait une expression neutre.

-Continuez votre lecture, Potter.

-«Harry vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croire voir de ses yeux.

-Voyez-vous, Olympe m'a demandé récemment de lui donner des cours de danse. Alors, je lui ai dis de mettre sa jambe comme ceci.

-Comme ceci? Demanda une voix qu'Harry connaissait trop bien.

Hagrid tenait pressé contre son corps le professeur Rogue et les deux semblaient danser un tango enflammé. Harry cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Qu'arrivait-il… pourquoi tous les hommes du château portaient des bas de nylons? Était-ce des petits bottillons à talon aiguilles qu'Harry voyait aux pieds du professeur Rogue? Il recula lentement en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais il accrocha une chaise au passage. Les deux hommes retournèrent simultanément la tête.

-Harry?

-Potter?

Il se retourna et couru de toutes ses forces… mais la porte de la salle de classe semblait si loin.»

Harry ferma le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains et leva lentement la tête.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que cela signifie Potter? Demanda le professeur Rogue.

-Professeur… je… Il y en a d'autres.

-Pardon?

-Il y a d'autres livres, nous en avons trouvé un autre.

-Quand?

-Ce matin, Malefoy est venu nous en montrer un autre.

-Quel était le contenu de cet autre livre?

Harry sourit, Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

-Oh vous savez… Dit Harry en ricanant.

Le professeur Rogue le regarda interloquer. Qui avait-il dans ces recueils pour que les lecteurs ressentent ce sentiment si étrange… Harry Potter qui riait en sa présence était une situation plutôt inhabituelle.

-Je comptais vous donner une année complète de retenue puisque je croyais que vous aviez écrit ces sottises, mais si vous me dites qu'il y en a d'autres, je vais aller en informer le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry sortit de la salle de classe quelques instants plus tard, Hermione et Ron l'attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Alors? Demanda Ron.

-Rogue en a trouvé un autre.

-De quoi s'agissait-il cette fois? Pas encore une histoire avec Malefoy et moi…

-Non. Dit Harry en souriant. Une histoire de bas de nylon.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec stupéfaction et Harry commença à marcher.

-Venez, allons manger, toute cette histoire m'a ouvert l'appétit.

Les trois marchèrent vers la Grande Salle et Harry leur raconta la fameuse histoire qu'il venait de lire.

À suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Club Secret

Bonjour tout le monde! On se retrouve pour la suite de ma petite parodie semi-sérieuse. Bien entendu il y a seulement cette histoire qui m'appartient. Ce chapitre a une scène très chaude, alors avis à tous ceux qui ne voudrait pas lire ce genre de choses, vous aurez été prévenus! 😉 Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!

Chapitre 2

Le raclement des chaises au sol ainsi que le brouhaha incessant d'une centaine d'étudiants et de professeurs occasionnait un vacarme assourdissant dans la Grande Salle. Harry et ses amis venaient de prendre place à la table des Gryffondors lorsque le professeur Rogue alla s'asseoir à la gauche du professeur Dumbledore. Les deux commencèrent à discuter et le professeur Dumbledore éclata de rire. Harry aurait été prêt à jurer qu'ils discutaient des fameux livres qu'ils avaient découvert quelques heures plus tôt. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole devant les élèves qui venaient de finir de manger.

-Il est venu à mon attention, qu'il y a plusieurs ouvrages quelque peu particuliers qui circulent en ce moment dans l'école.

Un murmure parcouru la salle. Harry et ses amis n'étaient donc pas les seuls à avoir trouvé ce genre de livres.

-Soyez certains que l'équipe d'enseignants et moi-même nous pencherons pour découvrir la provenance de ces ouvrages.

La présidente se frotta le lobe d'oreille gauche à trois reprises. C'était le code secret, réunion d'urgence le soir même dans le local habituel. Ce geste presque imperceptible était d'autant plus efficace, toutes les membres avaient capté le message instantanément.

Après avoir mangé, les élèves se levèrent pour se rendre dans leurs différentes salles de classes ou tout simplement dans leur salle commune. Ginny Weasley apostropha Hermione alors que celle-ci sortait de la Grande Salle.

-Hermione!

-Ginny. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose ce matin et il faudrait vraiment que tu vois ça!

Hermione regarda son amie légèrement inquiète. Si c'était ce à quoi elle pensait… elle n'osait pas imaginer dans quelle galère les auteurs de ces histoires l'avait encore mise.

-Je crois que nous devrions aller dans un endroit plus discret.

-Allons dans ma chambre mon cours d'Arithmancie commence seulement dans 1 heure.

Arrivées dans la chambre d'Hermione, Ginny sortit un recueil semblable à celui que Drago Malefoy avait donné à Hermione le matin même.

-«Le merveilleux recueil de fanfictions, tome 274», rédigé par Petite lune, Chatte ambrée, Rose noire et Étincelle lunatique. Hermione soupira longuement, un troisième tome… cela ne s'arrêterait-il jamais? Elle leva les yeux vers son amie. L'as-tu lu?

-Oui. Répondit Ginny en rougissant légèrement, faisant un contraste étrange avec ses cheveux flamboyants.

Si même Ginny Weasley rougissait, Hermione devrait définitivement avoir peur du contenu de ces pages! Elle ouvrit la première page et entama sa lecture.

«C'était le 31 octobre et Hermione faisait les dernières modifications aux costumes de ses enfants. Poudlard était terminé depuis 10 ans environ et elle vivait paisiblement dans une banlieue moldue avec son mari et ses deux enfants; Charlotte 8 ans et Zachary 6 ans et demi.

Elle replaçait la boucle dans les cheveux de sa fille lorsque deux bras musclés vinrent lui enlacer la taille. Elle sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce contact soudain. Elle se leva et se tourna vers son mari.

-Alors, est-ce qu'ils sont prêts pour la cueillette? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ils sont prêts. Répondit Hermione en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

-Dégoûtant! Crièrent les deux enfants en chœur.

Hermione ricana et son mari sourit. Cela faisait 9 ans qu'elle était mariée à Blaise Zabini et elle ne se fatiguait jamais de lui ou du contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.»

-Merlin! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me jumeler à des Serpentards? Grommela Hermione, faisant arquer un sourcil son amie.

-«Les enfants venaient de revenir de leur cueillette en compagnie de Ron qui accompagnaient aussi ses enfants.

-Merci. Dit Hermione chaleureusement à son ami lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte.

-Ce n'est rien, j'accompagnais déjà les miens. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ron Weasley était marié depuis 7 ans déjà avec Luna Lovegood. Ils avaient trois enfants ensemble; Roger 6 ans, Judith 5 ans et Emmanuel 4 ans. Ils vivaient non loin du terrier, ce qui faisait le bonheur de Molly Weasley qui voyaient ses petits-enfants autant qu'elle le voulait.

Les deux enfants Zabini-Granger avaient fait leur inspection, supervisé par leurs parents, des bonbons, avaient prit leur bain, s'étaient brossés les dents et somnolaient dans leur lit depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque Blaise arriva derrière Hermione. Il encercla sa taille et lui donna un doux baiser dans le cou.

-Blaise, nous avons vraiment fait de beaux enfants.

-Bien sûr qu'ils sont beaux! Ce sont les miens! Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Ce que tu peux être crétin quand tu veux!

-Que dirais-tu si on allait en faire un troisième? Dit-il avec un regard enjôleur.

-Humm. Répondit Hermione.

Elle lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'à leur chambre.»

Hermione ferma le recueil, contrariée.

-Je crois que tu devrais en lire un autre, Hermione. Ouvre-le à la page 176. Dit Ginny.

Hermione ouvrit le livre à la page nommée par son amie, elle commença sa lecture silencieusement et leva les yeux vers son amie à mi-chemin. Ginny était plus rouge que l'écusson de sa maison.

« Je n'avais pas prise cette décision seule, Harry était d'accord aussi. Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis 1 an, mais notre vie sexuelle était déjà un peu banale. Mettre un peu de piquant raviverait certainement la flamme. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, mais Harry avait accepté de mettre sa rancœur de côté et de le choisir lui. Il avait fait cela uniquement pour moi, parce que je l'avais sélectionné.

À notre grande surprise il avait accepté, pour vivre une expérience différente avait-il spécifié, mais je savais qu'il avait un petit penchant pour Harry. Après tout, il ne l'embêterait pas depuis toutes ces années pour rien.

Alors, Harry et moi l'attendions au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Ce soir-là, le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles étaient magnifiques. Nous avions amené le nécessaire pour être confortable, des couvertures, des coussins et même cette petite sauce au chocolat dont Harry raffolait tant. Étonnement, j'étais calme pour quelqu'un qui allait partager son petit ami avec un autre et être partagé moi-même. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Harry, il tripotait nerveusement ses mains depuis que nous avions finis d'installer notre lit de fortune. Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

-Tout va bien aller tu vas voir. Chuchotais-je en signe de réconfort.

Je lui donnai un baiser fiévreux, auquel il répondit.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé les festivités sans moi. Dit une voix suave.

Harry fut le premier à se détacher de mes lèvres, il se raidit. Je posai ma main sur son avant-bras.

-Tout va bien aller. Murmurais-je encore.

Drago Malefoy se tenait à quelques mètres de nous, sa beauté me frappa soudainement. Sur son visage, aucune trace de son amertume habituelle, seulement un petit sourire en coin. Il tenait un grand sac plastique dans une de ses mains.

-Qui a-t-il dans ton sac? L'interrogeais-je.

-Oh ça…

Il avança quelques pas supplémentaires et je sentis le poing d'Harry se serré contre ma cuisse.

Drago continua d'avancer et il ouvrit son sac, tout un tas d'objets auquel je n'avais jamais pensé même dans mes fantasmes les plus fou. Des menottes, des bandeaux, des fouets, du gel lubrifiant, une panoplie de godemichets et j'en passe. C'était impressionnant toutes les petites merveilles qui étaient cachées dans ce sac.

Je me levai étant indubitablement attiré par le sex-appeal de Drago Malefoy. Il portait une chemise blanche dont deux boutons étaient détachés et un pantalon noir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet attirail simple chez notre ennemi juré m'attirais autant. C'était comme si… comme si une force surnaturelle me criait d'aller le rejoindre et de lui demander, de le supplier de me prendre sur le champ…

Arrivé à sa hauteur je figeai. J'avais rêvé de ce moment tant de fois, fantasmé de me faire prendre par deux hommes et lorsque le moment arrivait… je ne savais plus comment contrôler mes envies. Il avait déposé le sac par terre et son regard incandescent sur moi m'invita à le rejoindre. Il posa le revers de sa main sur ma joue et la caressa doucement. Je fermai les yeux appréciant ce frôlement. Il pencha son visage vers le mien et captura mes lèvres. Sa langue tenta de s'insinuer dans ma bouche et je laissai échapper un gémissement. C'était beaucoup plus bestial qu'avec Harry et je sentis des petits picotements agréables dans la partie inférieure de mon anatomie. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant de moi et le baiser s'intensifia. Lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres des miennes, je restai un instant les yeux fermés et le visage tendu vers l'avant. Il rit doucement et les picotements s'intensifièrent. J'avais un besoin vital de me faire prendre par Drago Malefoy.

Il posa sa main sur le premier bouton de ma chemise.

-Je peux? Dit-il et son regard ardent me transperça.

J'hochai la tête, trop perturbée par ses yeux pour émettre le moindre son. Il détacha les boutons de ma chemise avec une lenteur douloureuse. Son regard croisa le mien et il sourit, heureux de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en apercevoir, depuis qu'il avait posé la main sur moi ma température corporelle avait grimpé de quelques degrés, j'irradiait de chaleur. Il déposa de tendres baisers dans mon cou et je gémis. La douceur de ses lèvres était incomparable. Puis je sentis sa main à travers mon soutien-gorge. Une légère palpation. Un mouvement, puis ma chemise tomba sur le sol, mon soutien-gorge la rejoignit rapidement. Je fermai les yeux, soudainement gênée par ma nudité. La palpation devint plus intense.

-Ouvre les yeux. Murmura-t-il. Je veux que tu voies tout ce que je vais te faire.

Il engloba mon mamelon droit dans sa bouche et pinça le gauche au même moment entre son pouce et son index. Mon bassin bougea tout seul vers l'avant. Un murmure incompréhensible sortit de ma bouche. Tous mes sens étaient en effervescences.

Je sentis une main parcourir mon ventre puis passé en dessous de l'élastique de ma jupe. Ses gestes étaient assurés et doux à la fois. Je posai timidement mes mains sur le premier bouton de sa chemise, hésitante. Il leva la tête et attrapa mes lèvres voracement, sa main taquinant agréablement mon clitoris à travers ma culotte. Je me cambrai, à l'approche de l'orgasme et il intensifia le baiser. La pression de ses doigts se fit plus insistante… J'étais à bout de souffle, tremblante de plaisir, la bouche de Malefoy toujours pressée contre la mienne, l'air peinait à arriver, mais c'était tellement divin que je ne voulais pas que tout cela cesse. Une dernière pression et j'éclatai dans un déferlement extatique.

Puis la chaleur du corps pressé contre le mien s'envola, j'ouvris les yeux, surprise. Malefoy enlevait sa chemise. Son torse d'albâtre était merveilleusement bien sculpté. J'avais une folle envie de passer mes mains sur son corps, de griffer son dos si attirant.

Harry nous regardait en retrait. Je vis Malefoy avancer vers lui, la démarche assurée. Il attrapa son visage.

-Alors tu as aimé ce que tu as vu, Potter?

Harry se crispa légèrement, me regardant. Je lui souris, les joues enflammées par l'orgasme fulgurant que je venais d'avoir. Malefoy détacha la cravate d'Harry avec une lenteur incroyable. Les deux se fixaient silencieusement. Un déchirement se fit entendre, les lambeaux de la chemise d'Harry étaient éparpillés au sol.

Il avança sa tête proche du cou de mon petit ami et lui murmura assez fort pour que je l'entende.

-Alors tu aimerais ça que je baise ta petite amie devant toi, Potter…

Il posa sa langue dans son cou et Harry gémit…»

Le livre disparut brusquement des mains d'Hermione. Lavande Brown venait de lui enlever.

-Qu'est-ce que nous avons là? Serait-ce les mystérieux livres dont parlait Dumbledore tout à l'heure?

Ginny rougit, elle n'avait pas envie que tout le monde lise ce que son amie venait de lire. Hermione se leva d'un bond et se planta devant sa compagne de chambre.

-Peut-être, mais tu ferais mieux de me le rendre.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ça?

Hermione lança un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui n'en menait pas large. Lavande suivit minutieusement ce petit échange et elle comprit tout de suite.

-J'imagine qu'il y a des charmantes petites histoires te concernant avec Harry… Dit-elle à Ginny.

La rousse ne répondit pas et Lavande prit son silence pour un oui. Elle cacha le recueil dans son dos et détalla rapidement du dortoir, les deux autres sur ses talons. Harry et Ron étaient concentrés dans une partie d'échecs version sorciers lorsque les trois jeunes filles déboulèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant dans la salle commune. Harry leva un sourcil, ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione de s'énerver ainsi.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Harry.

Ginny rougit de plus belle, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Nous avons trouvé un autre livre… commença lentement Hermione.

Harry regarda son amie.

-Et…?

-Je le lisais lorsque Lavande me l'a brutalement enlevé des mains. Dit la jeune fille, un regard noir pour la concernée.

Lavande sortit le recueil de derrière son dos et le donna docilement à Harry, puis elle partit roucouler auprès de Ron. Ginny avança d'un pas tendant la main mais il était trop tard, Harry avait ouvert le livre pile où Hermione avait laissé sa lecture quelques minutes plus tôt. Le sang se retira aussi vite du visage du jeune homme qu'il ne fallait de temps pour dire le mot Quidditch. Il ferma durement le livre, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles. Il sortit rapidement de la salle commune, suivit par ses amis.

Pour une raison inexplicable, Malefoy et ses amis se promenaient non loin de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-Malefoy! Cria Harry, hors de lui.

Puis personne ne vit venir ce qui se passa ensuite, ou bien si et personne n'avait eu envie de l'en empêcher, pour le nombre de fois que Malefoy avait pourrit la vie au trio d'or il méritait probablement ce qui allait se passer.

-Ne t'avise jamais de mettre la main sur ma petite amie, connard!

Harry donna un coup de poing directement au visage de Drago, le faisant vaciller et tomber sur le sol.

-Non mais t'es malade? Dit Drago en touchant son nez sanguinolent.

Malencontreusement, le concierge préféré des élèves de Poudlard se trouvait à proximité lorsqu'il entendit des cris.

-Élèves hors du dortoir, élèves hors du dortoir! Cria-t-il.

Harry le regarda, les bras croisés, Malefoy toujours à ses pieds.

-Élèves hors du dortoir. Continua à hurler Rusard.

Les autres élèves présents se regardèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Crois-tu que ce soit la seule chose qu'il soit capable de dire? Demanda Pansy à Blaise, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ça et, le fait qu'il s'ennuie des châtiments grotesques du siècle dernier… Répondit-il, en répondant à son sourire.

Rusard grogna.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? Pourquoi êtes vous tous en dehors de votre dortoir? Et pourquoi Malefoy est-il en sang par terre? Venez tous avec moi nous allons voir le directeur et ce sera probablement votre dernière nuit au château.

Il mena la marche vers le bureau du directeur, son insupportable chatte le suivant de très près. Étrangement, le professeur McGonagall les attendait de pied ferme devant la statue menant au bureau directorial. Elle les dévisagea, étant apparemment au courant de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Sorbet citron.

La statue pivota et Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Drago, Pansy, Blaise et le professeur McGonagall pénétrèrent dans l'escalier, celui-ci tournoya et ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci les attendait, assis à son bureau, ses légendaires lunettes en demi-lune sur le bout du nez.

-Minerva. Que me vaut le plaisir à cette heure si tardive.

-Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une entrave au règlement, Albus.

Dumbledore dévisagea avec bienveillance les étudiants poster devant lui.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda lentement Dumbledore.

-Potter m'a attaqué, cria Drago. J'ai le nez brisé maintenant.

-Franchement, Malefoy ne fait pas ton bébé.

Hermione leva sa baguette en direction de son visage.

-Je ne veux pas qu'une… Il regarda le professeur Dumbledore qui attendait patiemment la réplique du garçon. Drago avala sa salive. Je ne veux pas que tu me touche, Granger.

Hermione n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

-Episkey! Dit-elle.

Une chaleur se répandit dans sa cavité nasale, un craquement plus tard et il put de nouveau respirer normalement. Il lança un regard noir à la jeune fille.

-Humm…

-Ça mériterait un merci ça… Malefoy! Dit Ron.

-Oh la ferme, la belette.

-Monsieur Malefoy! Dit Minerva, choquée.

Drago baissa les yeux et murmura un merci à peine audible.

-Alors, maintenant que Monsieur Malefoy peut de nouveau respirer normalement, je crois que nous pouvons tous aller nous coucher.

-Vous ne croyez pas que Potter mériterait une punition? Demanda effrontément Pansy. Il a quand même attaqué Drago pour aucune raison…

-Pas pour aucune raison. Dit Harry.

-Pourquoi au juste? Demanda Blaise.

-Je… il… débuta Harry.

-Nous avons trouvé un nouveau livre. Dit Hermione à la place de son ami.

Dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Voyons voir.

Hermione donna le recueil au professeur Dumbledore.

-Et pourrais-je savoir ce qui a mit Monsieur Potter dans cet état…

Personne ne prononça un mot.

-Voyez-vous professeur… Les auteurs de ces histoires semblent nous mettre dans des positions plus que compromettantes… Et…

Elle ne put continuer que le rouge lui montait exagérément aux joues. L'écusson des Gryffondors semblait pâle comparé au visage d'Hermione à ce moment précis.

-Ce n'est pas seulement Potter qui est concerné. Dit Drago. Nous le sommes tous. Justement… Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda Harry, Ron et Hermione. Les trois acquiescèrent silencieusement. Nous avons un plan. Il se tut et laissa la parole à Hermione qui leur élabora le plan. Tous les gens présents dans la salle furent surpris de l'intelligence de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas eu sa réputation de sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération pour rien.

Ils se séparèrent après que le professeur McGonagall eut donné une semaine de retenue à Harry pour avoir frapper Drago. Hermione se retrouva seule à errer dans les couloirs du château lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

-Hermione!

La jeune fille se tourna, Luna marchait vers elle, un livre étrangement familier entre les mains. Hermione déglutit, définitivement cela n'arrêterait jamais.

-Luna.

-J'ai trouvé ceci par terre et il y avait ton nom dessus.

Luna tendit le livre à ton amie. Effectivement, ce tome était spécial, Hermione passa les doigts sur son nom incrusté sur la couverture.

-L'as-tu lu? Demanda Hermione, curieuse de la réponse de son amie.

-Non. Avoua-t-elle. J'aurais voulu, mais le livre n'a pas voulu s'ouvrir pour moi.

Le livre frétilla sous les doigts d'Hermione.

-Je te laisse, à plus tard.

Hermione regarda son amie s'éloigner d'elle en gambadant.

Pendant ce temps, dans un des coins reculés du château se tenait une réunion d'urgence du club le plus secret de Poudlard.

-Mesdemoiselles, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Dit la présidente en fermant la porte.

À suivre! 😊


End file.
